Harry Potter - Oops, You're not supposed to put Horcrux's in humans
by r2r4l
Summary: Find out what the consequences are of unintentionally putting a horcrux in another human.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1

When Harry touched his wand for the first time in Ollivander's, more happened on the inside than Hagrid and Ollivander witnessed on the outside.

Something that had laid dormant since he was fifteen months old awakened damaged.

Harry's soul and magical core absorbed the one-thirty-second piece of Voldemort's soul and magic and one hundred percent of his memories, that was in his unintentional Horcrux.

It had been observed that one Harry Potter grew up with a number of similarities to Tom Riddle. But that is all they were similarities. Not only were they different enough circumstances but Harry also knew thanks to Riddle's memories who was to blame and who some of the players were, and who all of those were who were sworn to Riddle.

Harry returned home that evening pondering the new wealth of information. He also learned the secret of how the dark mark worked. If that thing recognized him as its master now since he absorbed that small sliver of soul, then he would find more creative ways to use that than even Riddle would've thought of. But then again at the time Riddle already thought of himself as king without a crown and wasn't trying to escape anything. And then there was the fact that no one should suspect Harry to have all the death eater's in his thrall, if he played it right.

After all he does not believe in what Riddle or his followers stood for anyway, but he could use them to his personal advantage and deliver a measure if justice to those fiends for all the evil they have done and especially to Riddle for what he did to him and his family. Oh yes, they would all pay, and his bank account will be the beneficiary.

"Hagrid was right. I am going to be a thumping good wizard." Harry thought.

He figures he will play the naive and impressionable little boy on the outside and use the others to get what he wants. And thanks to Riddle's memories he knew just the perfect secret hideout to use in the beginning. The chamber of secrets. Only he should be able to get in and out of there and with all the knowledge of magic he gained from Riddle it will be simple.

And the Dursley's? Well he could start with a making his life much easier around there until he breaks free, using a little imperious persuasion and charm work.

Thus, Harry spent the rest of his summer sneaking around and making preparations under glamour's. Getting some materials he needed such as a spare multi-room trunk, an unregistered wand, an invisibility cloak, current and back copies of the Daily Prophet to find out the current status of the world and his unwitting benefactors followers; and preparing and strengthening his mind for the riskiest business of all.

Gathering each of Riddle's horcrux's one at a time and using the appropriate dark magic ritual to anchor their energy to Harry's soul which is now possible thanks to the small piece he already absorbed, then absorb their magical energy while allowing the soul fragment itself to dissipate. In theory that should add to himself fifty percent of Voldemort's raw magical power, with the other half still resident in his original wraith form that must still be out there somewhere.

Then if he can only find it first and kill it, he will have his vengeance and freedom.

Harry boarded the train with a bias that ran the other way than Riddles lot. Muggleborns and some half-bloods would be okay off the bat, but purebloods, especially those associated with Slytherin house will have to prove themselves to him. Then again he thought, "a number of them will essentially be my servants by proxy of their parents who are my slaves."

But before he could put his main plan into action he needed to perform the ritual to modify the dark mark to actually include the full mind thrall bound to him. The current mark did not go that far because Riddle didn't want his followers minds so enfeebled that they could not perform independently in a fight. As for Harry's needs, he could care less about that. He also needed to find someone with the mark he could subdue to accomplish this. Snape was at Hogwarts and would do nicely.

Until then, time to play the game on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry ignored Ron Weasley and brushed him off. But before Ron left the compartment, Harry recognized a certain rat and asked Ron to sell it to him for ten galleons. Ron said no, Harry said "what about one hundred galleons then?" Ron's eyes lit up and accepted if it was cash on the spot. With that he could buy any new pet he wanted, several in fact. When Ron left, Harry stunned the rat, charmed it against the animagus transformation, conjured an unbreakable cage, put him in it and shrunk the lot and put it in his trunk. Well, he'd found his easy dark mark already. Holy crap he thought, this plan is really going to work.

Later he befriended Hermione Granger because she was a muggle born. That gave her points out of the gate.

After that, Draco Malfoy introduced himself and despite insulting Hermione's heritage, Harry took his hand and welcomed him to be friends. In the case of Malfoy and through him Crabbe, Goyle, and the others to follow...it was all a necessary act of setting pieces on his chessboard for where he was going with his plans.

Malfoy didn't stick around but considered his mission a success, leaving Harry and Hermione alone to make small talk the rest of the trip. He apologize for Malfoys words and said that he hopes to try to change his way of thinking by befriending him and influencing him that way as opposed to making an enemy of him day one.

Harry was sorted into Slytherin and Hermione into Ravenclaw.

The staff and many students seemed shocked by Harrys sorting, but there was nothing they could do about it. Snape just hung his head in sorrow thinking, "why me, why me?"

Harry did not join in with Draco's mudblood baiting and explained that he was newly returned to the wizarding world and wanted to make as many friends as he could. Draco reminded him that some people weren't worth knowing and told Harry that he should speak to his father, because he could explain it better than he could. Harry asked, "Can you introduce me to your father sometime then?"

Draco said, "Sure, why don't you come visit us during the holidays, I'll write to say I invited you."

"Okay, sounds great Draco." said Harry, and they shook on it.

Both boys went off thinking, "Cha-ching."

...

The next day of school Harry mentioned to Draco what he thought about the Gringotts break-in reported in the Prophet, how it had been the same vault Hagrid visited for Dumbledore the day he took him school shopping. They all began to wonder if there was a connection.

Harry's first class with Snape was uncomfortable but he had the distinct impression it would have been a lot worse if he'd been in another House. It wouldn't matter soon, because after the coming weekend he would kiss his ass in public if he told him too. As it was he'd have to be careful to instruct Snape not to act too differently but just treat him indifferently, while not causing him any trouble.

Harry finally had a chance the following weekend to scamper off to the chamber of secrets.

He released Wormtail and using his dark mark modified it and through it the link to all the others, so that all bearers of the mark were linked in an imperious like loyalty and obedience charm linked to Harry. At that moment all the marked death eaters felt a burn in their mark and when they glanced at it they saw it darkened briefly and begun to fade again.

Harry tested it on Wormtail and it worked perfectly. He showed undying loyalty to Harry and obeyed his every command. He gave him certain standing orders about secrecy and Harry's identity and so forth. He would give the same instructions to each of his thralls when he could, so that if anyone noticed anything odd in their behavior toward him or in general they would not find out the truth.

Harry had read the news about Sirius Black and wanted to know if it was true. Wormtail confessed to him and it took all of Harrys restraint to not kill him on the spot. So, instead he ordered him to remain imprisoned within the chamber, resuming rat form when he needed to eat. Otherwise do nothing but wait for orders he might give him from time to time.

To start with, he warned Wormtail to close his eyes and Harry summoned the basilisk, conjured a rooster and caused it to crow, killing it instantly.

For your first order Wormtail. Render this dead basilisk down to all its useful parts for me.

...

During his first DADA class with Quirrell, Harry knew something was wrong and had a suspicion as to what. He would keep an eye on him to see if it was true. Quirrell wasn't marked he could sense that, so the direct approach was out for now.

He visited Snape the following weekend and asked him if there was anything unusual going on at Hogwarts this year that he knew about. That's when Snape gave up Dumbledore's plan regarding the Sorcerer's Stone. If Harry wanted it for himself he would have to wait until all the traps were set up and Dumbledore put it in place. He would let him know when.

...

With all of that in mind, Harry was just waiting for events to unfold, so he spent some time just trying to socialize a bit. Thanks to a moderate acceptance throughout Slytherin house due to his acceptance by Malfoy and his cronies, he made a few other friends too such as Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, who rumor had it were from neutral families and were pretty girls.

Then Halloween came and as if on cue, Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling that a troll was loose in the dungeon, then passed out. Everyone went to their dorms as instructed and the teachers caught the troll.

The holidays came and Harry went to the Malfoys...

Thus would begin Harry's plan to collect the family fortunes and any heirloom's he wanted from Avery, the Carrows, Crabbe, Dolohov, Gibbon, Goyle, Greyback, Jugson, Karkaroff, the Lestrange's, Macnair, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Snape, Travers, Wilkes, and Yaxley; beginning of course with the wealthiest of them all, and the new proxy head of his secret pro-muggle born gang, the Malfoys.

The End


End file.
